


Drunk in love

by Gorewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, DJ Otabek Altin, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Otabek is 23, Phone Sex, Sexting, Slut Shaming??, Smoking, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Yuri is 19, daddybek, getting caught by parents??, i listened to nothing but beyonce while writing this, nightclubs, you should too, yuri is a really slutty boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorewrites/pseuds/Gorewrites
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a 19 year old taking a class for dance. Otabek is a 23 year old DJ.Dancing and music mix well, so one day Yuri and his 'friends' Victor and Yuuri go to a nightclub. It just so happens to be the same nightclub Otabek is DJ-ing at that night. Yuri takes and liking to the DJ, sex and fluff happens.





	1. Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> So how 'bout that welcome to the madness video eh?   
> Yeah so, hi I'm Ash and I love my sons, nice to meet you.   
> Enjoy! Make sure to read the tags! <3

‘I know if I’m haunting you, you must be haunting me.’

Yuri hissed when he heard his alarm go off, he hated that damned thing. It was set on his rose gold Iphone, which as expensive as it was. He wanted to throw it against the wall sometimes. It was currently 9:20 AM, he heads out for work in 40 minutes. It was just enough time for Yuri to brush his teeth, get in the shower and throw a protein bar In his mouth before quickly throwing on his uniform for work. Yuri worked at a small café, it was a pain in the ass most days, but it paid Yuri enough to get by. Yuri sat up on his bed and yawned, reaching his arms out to both sides and stretching. If he had a little more time, he would probably stretch his whole body out after last night. 

Yuri moaned as he ran his fingers down his neck, his other hand pinching at his right nipple. He was currently wearing an over-sized white long sleeved shirt that one of his wam-bam-thank you sirs left behind. It smelled like what Yuri thought to be warm spices and musk. It had been a stressful day at the café today, customers were doing nothing but fighting with Yuri when he would put less foam on their drink then they wanted. One guy even asked for a new drink because there wasn’t enough coffee in the first one, he did that three times. Yuri, right now tried not to think about it. He just kept focusing on all the parts he liked to be touched. He was a rather sensitive boy, so most spots were bliss to touch. If only someone else was touching him. Yuri found his men by going to clubs, yeah he was pretty slutty, he accepted that a long time ago. He loved cock, he would probably shout it out the window if someone asked him to. He was also a size queen, even for his first time he didn’t ask them to go slow, he wanted it fast and hard. Yuri kept teasing himself before groaning, his cock was painfully hard. He needed more, a lot more. Yuri snatched his phone off of the bedside table and called up his latest boy-toy. His name was Jack and he fucked like a champ. “Hello?” Jack said in a sleepy voice. “Hiya daddy~ I was just thinking about you and needed to call you.” Yuri said in a very adorable voice. Suddenly, Jack woke up fully, and something else of Jack’s was standing to attention. “Oh yeah, baby? Why don’t you tell me in detail?” Yuri could hear Jack ruffling around, probably reaching his hand in his pants. Yuri lifted up his shirt so he could grab his cock and started stroking it lightly. “Mm, thinking about how good you fucked me. How it felt having that big, thick cock inside my tight little ass.” Yuri was the master of dirty talk, did he mean it? Maybe, did Yuri care? Not really. Jack groaned and said some kind of shit into the phone before Yuri shut him up with a moan. “I’m going to use my toy now, it’s not nearly as big as you though~” Yuri said reaching down to the basket under his bed, where he kept all his toys. “Suck on it first to get it nice and wet baby boy.” Jack said in a low groany voice. Yuri gave a cute hum in agreement before putting his light purple dildo into his mouth. He shoved it fully down his throat and made the crudest sounds while sucking and gagging on the plastic. Once the dildo was wet and dripping with Yuri’s spit, he put the dildo so it was lined up with his hole. “Fuck yourself, Yuri.” Didn’t have to ask Yuri twice. Yuri pushed the first half of the toy inside his hole and shivered at the contact. “Tell me how that feels baby.” Jack said in a low growl. Yuri had already lost his breath and had a hard time speaking. “S-So fucking good daddy, not as good as you though~” Yuri moaned as he pushed the rest of the dildo inside of himself. Jack was getting close, Yuri could tell by the panting and moaning Jack was doing. Yuri had to kick it into high gear. He started moving the dildo in and out of his ass faster and faster with each thrust. “Mmm fuck..I’m gonna cum daddy.” Yuri muttered, trying to keep his moans under control so the people next door wouldn’t hear. Jack groaned and ordered Yuri to cum with him. Once Yuri hit his prostate he was all gone. With a string of curses and ‘ah’s’ Yuri shot his seed all over himself, and he was guessing Jack just did the same.   
Once they calmed down, Jack chuckled and groaned. “Yura, you truly are something else. Do you want to meet up tomorrow? We could have more fun in my bedroom.” Bleh. 

“Mmm, I don’t think so, I got plans.” Before Jack could reply, Yuri said he goodbye and hung up, chuckling at himself for totally turning Jack down. He took the dildo out of his ass finally and cleaned up before heading to bed. 

“Shit..it still feels like I was ripped in half..”   
Yuri muttered to himself, he hadn’t fucked himself that hard in a long time. By the time he finished recalling what happened last night, Yuri was 10 minutes away from having to leave. “Oh for fucks sake!” Yuri panicked as he got out of bed. He wouldn’t have time to shower, so he sprayed himself with some air freshener and quickly brushed his teeth while putting on his uniform. His uniform was a black shirt, black (ripped) jeans and a green apron with his name tag attached to it. He finished getting ready and booted out the door. His hair was tied up in a messy bun and bits of his mid-shoulder hair kept coming out of the bun as he ran to the café. Yuri was able to get to the café right at 10 o’clock. He went back behind the counter and started panting, trying to catch his breath from running. He quickly fixed his bun before heading back out to the front. That’s where he saw his co-worker, Victor and Yuuri looking at him. “What the fuck are you looking at?” Yuri asked, pushing a piece of hair out of his face. “Nothing! Nothing.” Yuuri said looking away back at the coffee he was preparing. “But uh, your shirt is on backwards.” Yuuri muttered, still making the fresh pot of coffee. Yuri looked down at his shirt and noticed it was on backwards. “Fuck!” Yuri whisper-screamed and slammed his hands down on the counter, making some cups rattle. Yuuri knew not to bother Yuri while he was having a fit. Victor, Yuuri’s boyfriend on the other hand, was a bit clueless to this. “What happened that you forgot to put your shirt on the right way Yurio?” Yuri snapped his head up and smashed his teeth together. “Nothing. Now fuck off and start working.” Yuri said turning around and started to prepare some of the iced drinks. The café filled up mostly in the afternoon, it was mainly just business men getting their morning cookie and coffee for work. But lunch is when the writers and giggling teenaged girls came in. Two hours passed of Yuri taking orders and making coffee and sweets. While Yuri was cleaning one of the coffeepots, he heard the little bell ring, alerting him when someone came in. “Hello, what can I get for you to-“ As Yuri was turning on his heel to face the customer, he stopped. The man standing at the counter was beautiful..really beautiful. Yuri looked the man up and down, yes this was just Yuri’s type. The man was wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt and black leather pants. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and he had a undercut. “Could I just get a coffee tall, just black please.” ‘Anything for you daddy-o’ Yuri grinned to himself at the thought. “Of course. Anything else?” Victor and Yuuri had never seen Yuri being so kind to a customer before, or at least he wasn’t very good at faking being nice to a customer, but this time it seemed real. Victor and Yuuri stood in shock at the sight. 

“No that’s everything.” The man said back to Yuri, he nodded and punched in the order. Victor was about to poor the coffee into the cup before Yuri grabbed the pot from him. “I’ll handle this one.” Yuri whispered to Victor. Victor just stared at Yuri and stood back. He poured the coffee into the cup and turned to give it to the man. “Oh, almost forgot to ask the name for the cup.” 

“You need a name for it now? It’s just for me.” The man said with a deadpan look on his face. “It’s the rules.” Yuri shot back. 

“Otabek.” 

Yuri nodded and wrote the name on the cup, hoping he didn’t misspell it, he handed the cup to the man and smiled. “Here ya go.”   
“Thanks uh, Yuri.” Otabek said looking at Yuri’s nametag. “No problem, Otabek.” And with that, Otabek was off. Yuri sighed, he hadn’t wanted someone’s dick this bad in forever. But, there was almost something about Otabek that Yuri wanted more of. He couldn’t put his finger on it though. Yuri shrugged it off and turned back to the coffeepots. When he saw Victor and Yuuri staring at him. “Why the fuck do you two keep staring at me?” Yuri growled at them both. Victor was about to speak, but Yuuri covered his mouth. “Nothing! We are just glad you are putting yourself out there to serve people!” Yuuri said cheerfully. “Don’t get used to it, piggy.”   
It was almost time for Yuri, Yuuri and Victor’s shift to be done, they made small talk in the back until a customer would come in, then rather Victor or Yuuri would serve them. Yuri couldn’t keep his mind off Otabek, he bit his fingernail and sighed. He didn’t even get his number, he was lucky to pull off catching him name. “Beka..” Yuri breathed out. He knew who he would be thinking about tonight. 

Yuri’s shift was now over, and he was glad. He, Yuuri and Victor all left at the same time and planned on picking up some dinner together. They went to an Italian restaurant, Yuri can’t really remember the name, but Victor said it had some really good food. And Yuri wasn’t going to turn down a good meal. He was used to eating Ramen noodles on Friday nights like today. 

The table was almost shaking Yuri was eating so fast. “Calm down Yuri, you might get sick.” Yuuri scolded. Sometimes Yuuri and Victor acted like they were Yuri’s parents, he didn’t need to be told what to do. So he thought, even though they were just looking out for him.   
Yuri was done his food first, Victor kept feeding Yuuri bites of his pasta which made Yuri want to puke. The pda these two showed was sickening. “Could you two stop the sappy shit? I’m going to throw up.” Victor had a hurt expression on his face, before smirking. “Are you jealous Yurio?”   
“Don’t fucking call me that! And I’m not jealous!” Yuri banged his fists on the table, earning a few stares from the people sitting around them. Yuri crossed his arms and sat back on his seat. “Just finish eating, I wanna go clubbing.” 

“Ohhh can we come?” Victor asked cheerfully. Yuri looked back to Victor and sighed. “I don’t want people thinking your like, my parents or something. It’s fucking creepy.” Yuri explained. “Oh come on! We won’t stay together with you. We just want to have fun on a Friday night.” Victor wasn’t going to stop until Yuri agreed, and he was giving the puppy dog eyes while Yuuri just awkwardly kept eating. 

“Fine, just stay far away from me okay?” Victor cheered and clapped his hands together quickly. They finished eating and walked to the near by nightclub that Yuri often visited. He had heard people talking about a new rising in popularity DJ coming to the nightclub on Friday, so Yuri thought he’d check it out. They got to the front of the nightclub and the line was the longest Yuri had ever seen it before, this DJ was probably the reason. While they were waiting, Yuri overheard two girls giggling and chatting about this new DJ, so he listened. 

“So, he is hot?” 

“Oh my god yes, he is from Kazakhstan, super fucking hot.”

Yuri scoffed, probably not as hot as the dude who came in for coffee today. 

“What’s his name again?”

“Otabek Altin.”

Yuri’s heart stopped, or did it speed up? Yuri couldn’t tell. This…this couldn’t be the same Otabek who came in for coffee today? Could it? ‘Guess there is only one way to find out..’ Yuri thought to himself. The line slowly started going away and they were next. Victor and Yuuri were able to get in without ID, but Yuri had to quickly flash his ID to the guard at the front door. He wasn’t allowed to drink, but he was able to go in, but did that stop him from drinking? No..no it really didn’t. He knew the bartender at this club well, he would always slip him drinks. Yuri headed in Victor and Yuuri were already out of his sights by the time he got done showing his ID. Yuri shrugged and went to the bar. “Hey JJ. You know what I want.” Yuri said as he sat on the barstool. JJ wasn’t Yuri’s favorite person, but he slipped him drinks and most of the time they were on the house, also they maybe slept together once. “That’s one kiss please.” JJ said leaning in closer to Yuri. “Fuck off. It was one time, and I had to jerk off after.” JJ looked playfully hurt by this. “Looks like you aren’t getting a drink then kitten-face.” JJ winked and Yuri’s fists tightened. “Anyways, are you here to see the new DJ?” Just then, Yuri remembered. “Um..kind of. Have you seen him?” JJ cocked a brow and scoffed. “Yeah, he got a drink before heading to the back to set up.”  
“What did he look like?” Yuri said a little too fast. “Pretty much like me but, a lot less hotter of course.”   
Ew. But that pretty much confirmed what Yuri was thinking (hoping) it was. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our DJ for the night, Otabek Altin!” The lady at the DJ booth shouted through the mic before..just who Yuri thought entered on stage. It was Otabek. He was wearing the same thing he wore when he went into the coffee shop. Yuri couldn’t help himself, he was going to get as close to the DJ booth as possible and use his dancing skills to woo this ‘Otabek Altin’. Yuri got off his seat without saying another word to a confused JJ, and walked to the dancefloor. He was as close to the front he could get before he started dancing, carelessly moving his body to the (rather well picked out) music. He caught the eye of what looked to be a college student, who kept staring at him from the sidelines. Yuri beckoned him over with a finger, maybe he wasn’t Otabek, but Yuri did need to get laid tonight. The boy crossed across the dancefloor and Yuri pulled the man closer by the jacket. “What’s your name?” Yuri asked, trying to shout over the music. “I’m Dean, you?”   
“Yuri..” Yuri grinned. He started to dancing again, this time he was grinding on Dean. Yuri could tell that he was already sporting a raging boner. After dancing with (or on) Dean for awhile, Dean stopped Yuri from dancing and smirked at him. “Wanna come home with me?” Oh god was this guy that horny, even Yuri could keep it in his pants better. “Sure.” Yuri replied simply. Yuri turned around to look at the bar to try and find Victor and Yuuri, he didn’t see them at the bar. But he did see Otabek sitting at the bar, chatting with JJ. Yuri knew this was the time to strike, while Otabek was on break. “I just gotta find my friends and tell them I’m leaving, be right back.” Yuri made sure to sway his hips while walking away and into the crowd. Yuri looked down at himself, he was still in his work clothes minus the apron. He still looked pretty good though, clad in nothing but black and tight pants made his ass look amazing. He took a seat two barstools down from Otabek, where he asked for a rum and coke. JJ scoffed. “I told you kitten, it’s one kiss for a drink.” 

Otabek must have heard, because he turned his head towards Yuri. 

 

“Aww, c’mon JJ..” Yuri put on his whiney voice, before frowning at JJ and tilting his head to the side to give JJ the hint. JJ looked at Otabek, who was now stirring his drink, and then back to Yuri. “Okay, just this once. Next time I want two kisses.” JJ went to prepare Yuri’s drink when Yuri put his head into his hand and let his gaze wander to Otabek. 

Otabek must have felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned his head back to look at Yuri. Otabek noticed who it was right away now that he was looking at him face to face. It was the barista from the café he visited today. Otabek wasn’t going to deny it, the boy was cute, probably had someone though. “Hi.” ‘Jesus that was lame.’ Otabek thought. 

Yuri for gods sake hoped Otabek was talking to him. “Hi.” Yuri said back. “You’re a really good DJ, I enjoyed the music you played.” ‘Thank god he spoke first’ Otabek’s inner thoughts were making it harder to speak out loud. JJ handed Yuri his drink and he moved closer to sit right next to Otabek. “Thanks, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”   
“Are you staying any longer?” Yuri shot out, this wasn’t his best flirting, but hopefully it worked. Otabek shook his head. “No, I was just a featuring DJ tonight. I’m coming back for the whole week though, that’s how long they booked me for.” Otabek explained. Yuri nodded and looked at Otabek’s drink, he was holding it rather tightly so the veins in his hand were popping out. He loved a man with nice hands. “What are you drinking?” Yuri asked, leaning a little closer to Otabek. “Vodka and orange juice. I don’t normally drink though.” Otabek murmured, it was almost hard to hear him over the sound of the music and people talking. “Nice.” Yuri said taking a straw from the holder at the bar and putting it in his own drink, he put his lips over the straw until it was in his mouth. Otabek almost choked, Yuri was still giving Otabek full eye contact while he sucked up the drink.

“Sorry if this is weird to ask, but are you the barista I saw today?” 

“Yep.” 

How would Otabek respond to that? He nodded to himself and took the last swig of his drink. When he turned back to look at Yuri, he was even closer then before. Seeing Otabek jump a little made Yuri grin. “Give me your hand Beka..” Otabek’s eyes widened at the name, and he was so lost by this point that he just let Yuri have his hand. Yuri asked JJ for a pen, and JJ complied. He wrote his number on Otabek’s hand and grinned. “Call me sometime.” Yuri said before hopping off his seat and getting lost in the crowd looking for Dean. 

For someone as perfect as Beka, Yuri needed to wait for this one.


	2. Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's one night stand days might be over when he meets up with Otabek for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support so far! I hope you enjoy more of the story!! <3 Just remember to read the tags!

Yuri ended up ditching Victor and Yuuri at the club and went back to Dean’s apartment. Yuri was currently in the cat with Dean, Dean was driving and Yuri was of course, giving him roadhead. Dean wasn’t the biggest Yuri had ever taken, but it would probably be enough to get him off once they were at his apartment. “Mm, Yuri I’m going to end up crashing.” Dean said as he petted Yuri’s soft hair, Yuri was taking this dick like a champ to be honest. Yuri quickly popped off Dean’s cock and grinned up at him. “Well you aren’t stopping me.” Dean grunted and pushed Yuri back onto his cock. Dean came before they even got to his apartment, how would Dean fair when he had his cock buried inside of Yuri’s ass? Dean zipped up his pants after he calmed down from cumming and stopped the car. “Here we are..” He panted out. Yuri smiled. “Nice, let’s go.” Yuri said nonchalantly. They made out the whole way up the elevator and to the front door of Dean’s apartment. When they were through the door, Yuri tossed off his shirt and stripped Dean of his jacket and shirt. Dean kicked off his shoes and Yuri gave careless giggles as he was unbuttoning Dean’s jeans. Once his jeans and boxers were down, Yuri stood back up and rubbed his hands up Dean’s fairly nice chest. “Where is your bedroom?” The Russian purred. Dean was speechless, he was without speech. Dean was though able to point in the direction of the bedroom. Once they were both in the bedroom, Yuri pushed Dean on the bed and straddled him after taking his own pants and boxers off. “I’m going to ride your cock now, daddy~” Dean kept muttering praises under his breath to Yuri as he rolled on a condom that he kept on him and lubed him up. The blonde sunk down onto his partner for the nights cock and let out a small moan, it hadn’t even been 24 hours since Yuri last had a dick in his ass and he was still cock hungry. Once adjusted, Yuri started to bounce up and down on the cock that was inside of him, planting his hands on Dean’s chest to keep himself steady. Dean grabbed onto Yuri’s ass and spread it apart. 

“Mmm hell yeah daddy, make me scream with that big cock.” Yuri moaned out, Dean wasn’t bad at all. 

Yuri kept his hands on Dean’s chest and kept fucking himself on the thick cock until he was close. Yuri could also tell Dean was close, his cock was swelling and Dean was cursing under his breath at the sight of the Russian. “C’mon baby, cum for me, cum all over my fat cock.” Just when he said that, Yuri came, hard. 

“Beka!” Yuri screamed out when he came. 

Dean noticed this right away, and threw Yuri off of him. “Who the fuck is Beka?” Yuri then just noticed his mistake. The moment of bliss was gone for the blonde. He had never screamed out another mans name while being fucked. “Uhh..” 

“Ya know what? I don’t want to hear it. You just used me to get off.” 

“Oh, and you were planning to become a cute couple or something.” 

Yuri sat up and crossed his arms. Dean told Yuri to get out. Yuri wasn’t really hurt by this, he would have left right after the sex anyway. He threw his clothes on and left, without even looking back at Dean, who now had a towel wrapped around his lower half. Now Yuri had to walk all the way back to his house, at least he knew where his house was from here. Oh well, at least he got a good orgasm out of it. Yuri was walking in the rain late at night while thinking about just random things, like how shitty the weather was right now. ‘Did I really shout out Beka when I came? Jesus..this guy is getting to me..” Yuri had one rule when he liked a guy, forget about him. It was more worth a single orgasm then to fall in love and get your heart broken. He just tried to forget about it. He was getting close to his house when he heard the cell phone he had in his jean pocket go off. It was a text message from an unknown name. Normally Yuri would ignore these messages, but this one was different. 

From: Unknown name  
Body: Is this Yuri? 

He had a guess that it was Beka, so he replied. 

From: Yura  
Body: Is this Otabek? (Winky face)

Otabek smiled at his phone, this boy was adorable. Right now, Otabek was at his hotel for the night, resting and watching the weather channel for…some reason. 

From: Unknown name  
Body: Yeah, sorry if I seemed kind of odd. I’m always odd after a shift.

Yuri chuckled, how cute was this man? The blonde stopped in the middle of the rain to keep texting Otabek. 

From: Yura  
Body: It’s okay, you were cute.

Otabek gulped. Was this boy for real? How could he be so lucky to find such an adorable boy who was into men. All he wanted to do was see Yura again.

From: Unknown name  
Body: Do you maybe want to get a coffee with me tomorrow? 

Yuri bit his lip.

From: Yura  
Body: Sure, meet me at the café I work at, does 10:30 AM sound good to you?

Otabek gave himself a pat on the back, how lucky was he to score a ‘date’ with this boy. He just wanted to see him again, he didn’t believe in soulmates, but Yura was different.  
Yuri on the other hand, was thinking with the wrong head. 

From: Unknown number  
Body: Sounds perfect, see you then Yura.

Yuri couldn’t help but smirk at the nickname, he put his phone back as he walked the rest of the way to his house.  
Otabek put his phone down on the nightstand and sighed, running his hands through his hair. He pictured what the boy looked like again, his voice, what he was wearing. The dark haired man picked up his laptop off the near by desk and laid back with it on his lap. Otabek was a well put together man, rather quiet and didn’t masturbate often. But he needed to get rid of this raging hard-on some how. He looked up on his favorite gay porn website ‘blondes’ before hitting search. He scrolled down little by little, before landing on a video where the submissive looked a lot like Yuri. He clicked on it and reached into his pants and boxers, and started stroking his large cock. The blonde in the video was incredibly flexible, which made Otabek’s mind wander to what maybe Yuri could do. “This is fucking creepy..” Otabek murmured to himself, he was referring to the fact he was masturbating to the thought a boy he met just about five hours ago, at least he was going to coffee with him in the morning. 

Yuri on the other hand, was catching up on some sleep. His cat Potya cuddling with him.  
The next day, Otabek woke up with a headache. The two drinks he had were probably enough to cause the slight headache, he checked his phone for the time, it was 10 o’clock. Fuck, he was going to be late for meeting Yuri. Otabek got out of bed and cleaned himself up a little before throwing on some new clothes and getting on his motorcycle to meet Yuri.   
Yuri was also running a little late, guess he didn’t catch up on enough sleep. This time though, Yuri was able to shower and wear something other then his uniform. He worn a black ripped at the bottom tank-top with a purple hoodie and black leather pants, he thought Beka would like him wearing leather. He checked himself in the mirror and let his hair down from the ponytail it was in.   
Otabek arrived nearly the same time as Yuri did. 

“You drive and fucking motorcycle?” Yuri looked like he didn’t believe this man could get much better. “Yeah.” Beka replied simply, parking his bike and getting off, leaving his helmet on the bike as well. “Your cool as fuck Beka.” Otabek smirked and walked into the café with Yuri. Today Mila and Chris were working at the café today. They were the weekend workers, and Yuri knew them pretty well. Mila of course, when seeing Yuri walk in with another man, squeaked. “Yuri! Who’s this?” Mila said walking out from behind the counter and pointing at Otabek. Yuri facepalmed and made a small ‘ugh’ sound. “I’m Otabek, Yuri’s friend.”   
The dark haired man held out his hand for the women to shake. She did and giggled. “He’s cute Yuri, and such a gentlemen.” This made Otabek blush, and Yuri angry.  
“Mila go make a fucking coffee for me or something.” “Ugh fine, what do you two want?” Yuri ordered a mint and dark chocolate frap and Otabek ordered the same tall black coffee as he did yesterday. They both grabbed their drinks from Chris, who told Yuri he had ‘quiet the cute one’, which if Otabek wasn’t there, would make him punch Chris straight in the face. “I’m sorry about them, I haven’t brought anyone to this café before. Plus they’re dumb.” Otabek nodded and sat down across from Yuri. “It’s fine, you’re cute when you’re angry.” If anyone else said that to Yuri, he wouldn’t be pleased. But when Beka said it, the Russian blush. While drinking their coffees, Otabek asked what Yuri did for fun. 

“I’m a dancer, I’m taking a course for it now actually.” 

“Really? I used to dance when I was younger.” This made Yuri light up.

“For real? You’re a motorcycle riding DJ who used to dance?” 

“Yeah, I just got so busy with work that I kind of stopped.” 

“Work will never stop me from dancing, it’s my passion.” 

“You’re telling me your passion isn’t making coffee?”   
This made Yuri burst out laughing, and making Otabek chuckle. 

“No, god no. I hate most of the people I work with and I hate most of the people who order.” 

“You seem like a very angry person.”

“I thought you said I was cute when I’m angry?”

Yuri pouted for a second before Otabek replied. “You are.” Otabek was very deadpan when he said that, Yuri found it hot. “So, you’re from Russia?” Otabek said changing the subject. The blonde nodded and told the dark haired man about his times in Russia, and in return Otabek told Yuri about being in Kazakhstan. Yuri honestly tried to finish his drink as slow as possible, just to spend more time with Beka. But, it had to end at some point. After making more small talk about how it was being a DJ and how it was being a barista. They got up and headed out the door. “This was fun.” Yuri said biting his lip while looking at the Kazakh. “Yeah, it was. Thanks for showing up.” Yuri nodded and took a step closer to Otabek. “You’re welcome.” The Russian whispered before pulling Otabek down by the shirt and kissing him. They only kissed for three seconds, but Yuri felt like that was the best three seconds of his life. “Sorry if that was direct, but you were totally flirting with me and I was totally flirting with you.”   
Otabek was speechless. 

“I don’t mind, was I that transparent though?” Otabek pulled Yuri closer to him, holding him by the small of his back. “Yeah, you kinda were.” They both chuckled before Otabek kissed Yuri again. “I know it’s early, but I want you to take me home.” Yuri giggled pulled down on Otabek’s leather jacket.   
Otabek swallowed. “I’m currently staying at a hotel, I live sort of far away from this area.”   
“It doesn’t matter, as long as you have a bed..” Otabek would probably fuck Yuri on the floor if he had to, but this seemed a little fast. “Yura, are you sure you…wanna?”   
“Yes..Beka yes..” Yuri let out a needy moan, Otabek’s pants were growing tighter, until Otabek noticed a older couple looking at him and the blonde. “Um, let’s go then.” The Kazakh said getting on his bike with Yuri. Yuri held onto the back of the dark haired man’s jacket, almost hugging him from behind. Yuri couldn’t help but close his eyes and imaging the fucking he was going to get from this hot daddy. 

It took about 15 minutes to get to the hotel that Beka was staying at. They got off the bike and Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand, dragging him to the front doors of the hotel and to the elevator. When inside the elevator (and making sure no one else was in it) Otabek lifted up the Russian and pressed him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hard and with passion. The elevator then landed on their stop, and Otabek carried Yuri all the way to the hotel door, only letting him down before he had to unlock the door with his key card. “Is daddybeka gonna take good care of me.” Yuri said when Otabek was taking a rather long time trying to get the key card to work in the slot. “Fuck Yurochka.” Otabek breathed out, finally getting the god damn door to open. Yuri kept stroking Otabek’s back until Otabek turned to pick Yuri up. “Kiss me hard Beka..” 

Otabek didn’t need to be told twice.  
He smashed his lips against the blonde’s cherry-flavored lips. The Kazakh shut the door with his foot and pinned Yuri against it. Yuri’s hands found their way to Otabek’s hair and tangled his fingers through the short dark hair. Meanwhile Otabek’s hands were rubbing and supporting Yuri’s ass. Their tongues twisted and battled for dominance, Yura tasted sweet like lollipops. “Mm, lets take this to the bed Beka..” Yuri said between kisses. Otabek agreed and pulled Yuri away from the door and to the bed. Yuri flopped down and Otabek still stood and the end of the bed. 

Yuri stripped off his hoodie and shirt before crawling closer to Beka on his hands and knees. He stroked the older man’s clothed cock and grinned. “You’re a DJ who drives a motorcycle, dances and is also packing. Otabek you are in every single one of my fantasies.” Yuri purred at the end. “Take off your jacket, stay awhile.” Yuri joked, Otabek did just that, along with his shirt. Fuck, he looked like a god, a Kazakh god. Otabek placed a firm hand on Yuri’s head and grabbed some of the loose hair. Yuri moans at the feeling of Otabek tugging at his hair, and started zipping down his leather pants. “Want me to suck this fat cock daddy?” Yuri questioned him. Otabek just groaned in approval and kept Yuri’s hair in a messy ponytail. When Yuri pulled the older man’s cock out of his boxers, he was even longer and thicker then he looked through the jeans. Yuri wasn’t worried that this was going to go inside of him soon, in fact he was rather looking forward to getting a top-notch fucking. Yuri kitten licked the tip of Otabek’s leaking cock, before popping the head of it inside his mouth. The blonde then hummed around it, making the darker haired man grunt softly. Yuri rubbed the rest of Beka’s cock with his hand and took the rest in his mouth. “Mm, Yura..” Otabek groaned and started thrusting his hips so Yuri could take more of him down. Yuri looked up at Otabek with watery eyes, making Otabek just thrust harder into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri let his other hand play with the Kazakh’s balls.   
“Yura, stop I’m gonna end up cumming if you keep doing that.” 

Yuri wasn’t stopping, so Beka had to pull on Yuri’s hair so hard that he did stop. “What the fuck Beka?” Yuri spat out. “I’ve never seen a man not wanting to cum in my mouth before.” Yuri said now standing on his knees.

“Speaking of which, this your first time?”   
“No.”   
“First time with a guy?”  
“No.”   
Yuri scoffed. “You must get laid a lot.”   
“Not really, I’ve been with two girls and one guy, well..two now.” 

Yuri nodded and started taking off his leather pants. Kicking the pants off, he was now just left in his boxers. Yuri laid back and pressed his thighs together. “What are you wanting for?” Yuri said in the sweetest voice he could come up with. Otabek smirked quickly and pulled down Yuri’s boxers, he threw them to the side and spread his legs apart, getting a perfect view of his ass. “Do you have a condom?” Otabek asked, he didn’t expect to get laid while on this week long trip, so he didn’t pack any. The blonde nodded, pointing at his hoodie that was on the floor. Otabek picked up the small purple hoodie and took out a condom package and a tiny bottle of lube. Otabek was a bit flattered that Yuri thought he was going to get laid while being out with him. He noticed the condom size was magnum, he was even more flattered now. Otabek rolled the condom onto his leaking size and put on a good amount of lube, which was cherry flavored. “Ready?” Beka said tucking a piece of Yura’s hair behind his ear. “Mmhm..” Yuri said grabbing onto Otabek’s strong arms. With Yuri’s okay, Otabek pushed inside of him. This made Yuri take in a sharp breath of air, feeling the coldness of the lube and the size of Otabek’s head was extremely pleasuring.   
Otabek also felt extreme pleasure, for how much Yuri got fucked, he was pretty tight still. He enjoyed the feeling of the young boy squeezing around his length, it made him groan. Yuri got used to the size that was inside of him, and told Beka to move. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you-“

“Beka, please..I’m not made of glass. I would rather be fucked like the animal I am.” Yuri smirked. So, Yuri was a rough fucker? Perfect.   
Otabek pushed the rest of his cock inside of Yuri, making Yuri borderline scream his name. Yuri was in total bliss, being a size queen and all, he loved Beka’s extremely large cock. Otabek started moving inside of Yuri at a faster pace, making sure to not rip the poor boy in half. The blonde kept curses and saying Otabek’s name while he fucked the boy into the mattress.   
This is what Yuri asked for after all.

“Ohhh fuck, I love it Beka! Please don’t stop~” Yuri screamed when the older man hit his prostate. Sweat was going down Otabek’s chest, he was working rather hard to give Yuri what he wanted. He would probably keep going another five hours for this boy. Otabek wanted to add to the young boys pleasure, so he lent down and started sucking at Yuri’s pale neck, then down to his chest until he was sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. He played around with the bud and bit down slightly. “Ah! Shit fuck fuck fuck fuck!” That was it, Yuri was gone.   
Yuri’s seed splashed onto his flat stomach. Seeing the sight of Yuri almost crying due to pleasure, and the crude moans that were coming out his mouth. Otabek came hard into the condom, he couldn’t support his arms anymore, and fell on top of Yuri, quickly rolling off of him so he didn’t crush him. Now both spent, and calmed down from their highs, Yuri looked over at a very sweaty and hot looking Beka. “That was…wow..” Yuri said turning his head back to look at the roof. Otabek nodded, agreeing with Yuri. 

“Yeah..you were perfect. Do you um..” Otabek trailed off, making Yuri turn to look at him again. “What? Wanna go again?”   
“I don’t think I have that much stamina..give an old man a few minutes would you?” Yuri chucked and rolled on top of the other man. “Wanna cuddle?” Yuri asked, cocking his head. Yuri didn’t normally cuddle after a one and done.   
But after all, he wasn’t sure that Otabek was going to be a ‘one and done.’  
Otabek agreed, and him and Yuri crawled under the covers and kissed a little before Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest. “Beka…I don’t normally do this.” Otabek made a small ‘hm’ noise before looking at Yuri, who was tracing his fingers along Beka’s chest.   
“What do you mean Yura?” 

“I mean..I don’t want this to be just a one nig-day stand..ya know?” 

Otabek smiled and kissed the top of Yuri’s head. 

“It doesn’t have to be…”  
They said quiet for a moment before Yuri cleared his throat. “Well..what is it then?” 

“Do you want to, be my boyfriend?” Yuri sort of knew that’s what Beka was going to say, but he was still a little shocked. He hugged closer to Otabek and smiled.

“Fuck yes. I love you Beka…I know it’s kind of soon but…I feel like we are soulmates or some kind of shit like that.” 

“That’s just what I was thinking…my sweet Yura..” 

With that, no more words were needed.   
Yes it was fast, but it was perfect. 

Yuri ended up falling asleep on Otabek’s chest, and Otabek watched him snore softly before falling asleep himself.

Otabek was in love.


	3. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's past gets to his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Make sure to read the tags and thanks for all the awesome support so far! <3

Yuri was in love. 

 

He hadn’t said that since he was twelve with a stupid crush on the ‘pretty girl’ in school. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at the thought.  
Yuri felt good this morning, well…kind of sore also. At the moment Yuri was drinking his morning coffee after snooping around the hotel room for some, luckily Otabek had some but no sugar or milk. ‘Oh well’ He thought. He sat up on the hotel bed, sheets wrapped over his middle half, he was wearing a shirt he found of Otabek’s that was hanging in the closet. He was sure Otabek wouldn’t mind. Speaking of the older man, right now he was knocked out like a light beside the younger blonde. Yuri just watched Beka as he slept, sipping on his coffee now and then. 

Otabek was in the middle of a nice dream when he felt a pair of lips go down his back, he shivered and turned his head to look. “Yura…” Otabek breathed out. He didn’t really expect Yuri to still be here, he just thought everything he said after they fucked was apart of the show. But Otabek was happy, this hopefully meant Yuri really was his boyfriend. “Hi, don’t mind me.” Yuri muttered not bothering to look up from kissing. Otabek groaned, how lucky was he to have this boy? “Flip over, Beka.” He did just so, getting the full picture of Yuri in the morning. “Is…that my shirt?” Otabek stuttered, that was a boyfriend move if he had ever seen one. “Yep, gonna fight me about it or would you rather have me blow you?” Otabek shook his head quickly, eager to feel the young blonde’s lips on him again. Yuri gave out a soft ‘good’ before continuing kissing down his waist and v-line. Otabek sighed and closed his eyes. He didn’t really know where to put his hands, but he chose to put them in Yuri’s messy hair. It was a bold move, but Yuri liked it the last time. And he liked this time as well, he showed it with a brief moan into Otabek’s skin. Yuri finally reached the older man’s member, and kissed the tip before looking up at his partner. Otabek cracked his eyes open and sighted Yuri, the beautiful blonde angel (or maybe devil…now that Otabek thinks about it) in front of him kept kissing and teasingly licking at his cockhead. Yuri moved his hands from Otabek’s outer thighs to the base of his cock, stroking up as he sucked and kissed the head. Yuri looked so focused while sucking cock, it made Otabek smile. Then, Yuri took half of Otabek inside of his mouth, making Otabek groan. The feeling of Yuri’s pink lips wrapped around his member made the older man feel like he was in heaven, no one ever gave him this good of head. Yuri kept up the pace, stopping at times to tease him. Otabek thought he was going to burst when Yuri took his whole length down his throat. Yuri choked and spluttered a little before pulling off Otabek fully, just to take him back down again. Yuri did this a few more times before the Kazakh couldn’t hold back anymore. He came, hard down the blonde’s throat. Yuri swallowed as much of Otabek’s cum as he could, before he pulled off of him and let the rest shoot onto his face. Otabek felt relief when he came, he was panting and his eyes were closed tightly, gritting his teeth together. Yuri blinked, waiting for Otabek to see what he had done. Finally, when the dark haired man came down from his orgasm. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before seeing his beautiful Yuri, covered in his semen. “Did I-“  
“Yeah.” Otabek blushed and leaned up to brush some of Yuri’s hair from his cum covered face. “Sorry… I’ll run a shower for us.” The blonde nodded.   
Otabek got off the bed and went to the bathroom, he turned on the taps and started the shower, adjusting the temperature. Yuri walked into the bathroom, now stripped of his boyfriend’s shirt. Once the water had warmed up, the older man helped his younger partner into the shower and got in after him. The warm shower was nice, Yuri washed the cum out of his hair and off his face before turning to look at his boyfriend. “See something you like Beka?” Yuri teased.   
Otabek grabbed and Yuri and pulled him closer to his body. “I see a lot that I like..”   
Yuri hummed in response.

They got out of the shower and dried off, Otabek went off to the main room to get dressed and Yuri stayed in the bathroom to keep drying his hair. Otabek dressed himself in a band shirt and black jeans before walking back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Yuri was now wearing another one of Otabek’s shirts and nothing else underneath it. The sight of his Russian fairy wearing his clothes and trying to braid his hair was stunning.   
“A little help?” The darker haired man was pulled out of his thoughts.  
Otabek went over to the blonde and started braiding the long blonde hair. “So, what are your plans today?” Yuri asked while Beka focused on braiding. 

“Don’t know, I got the same place to DJ at tonight. I’d like to see you there.” 

“Done, I want you to watch me this time though. You were totally ignoring me grinding all over that guy last night.” Yuri states. Otabek was watching in fact, he was filled with jealously when he saw Yuri dancing last night, he was just lucky that Yuri come over to the bar later that night after his shift. Otabek finished the braid, and Yuri thanked him before pecking his lips with a quick kiss. He had to stand on his tip-toes to reach Beka’s lips, which Otabek found adorable. Yuri wasn’t really short, even though he was the shortest of his friends and shorter then Otabek. 

Otabek put his hands on Yuri’s waist and smiled. “What do you wanna do ‘till then?” The Kazakh asked, cocking his head and still smiling at the younger boy. “Hm..lunch?” Yuri suggested. Otabek nodded, and once Yuri was dressed they went off to lunch.   
In the middle of their meal, Yuri heard his name being called..by..Victor? Damn it, they caught him! And with Beka! Otabek looked in the direction the voice who called Yuri’s name was coming from. “Beka, we aren’t dating.” Yuri whispered to Otabek, which took him back for second, until he realized what Yuri was doing. Victor and Yuuri were together, Victor dragging Yuuri to the table that his co-worker and ‘friend’ was at. Yuuri kept telling Victor to slow down and he ran across the shop. “Yurio! I’m so glad to see you! I thought you got kidnapped at the nightclub last night!” Yuri was pissed, but he tried to keep his cool in front of his boyfriend. But then again, his true (angry) colors would come out sometime while being with Otabek. “I’m not a fucking child! I can handle myself.” Yuri snapped back at Victor, who now had a hurt expression. That was, until he caught sight of Otabek. He realized it was the customer, and the DJ from the club last night. Yuuri noticed as well, but chose to shut up about it. Unlike Victor who smiled and gave Yuri a playful push. “So, you found him?” Victor winked. Before Yuri could snap again, Victor clapped. “Congrats Yurio! You finally chose to settle down! Speaking of settling down, me and Yuuri are getting married!” Victor flashed his gold ring in Yuri’s face. Yuuri gave out an awkward laugh and showed his matching ring. Otabek clapped slowly, while Yuri was turning fire red. “Take your fucking rings and get the fuck out of my face!” Victor frowned when Yuri slapped his hand out of his face. “I thought you would be happy! After all I want you to be my man of honor.” Victor purposed. “I’m not a sappy shit like you.”   
Yuuri this whole time, was trying to pull Victor away from the table. 

“Let’s go Victor, we can talk about this after.”  
Yuuri whines out, this time Victor lets Yuuri pull him away from the table. After Yuri followed them out the door with his eyes, scowling the whole time, he turned back to Beka. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“’S fine.”

Otabek said after taking a sip of his drink. Yuri sighed out. “They’re always trying to one up me, I get a boyfriend and they get married.” 

“Look on the bright side, at least you will have a date for the wedding.” 

Otabek couldn’t be serious. But Yuri couldn’t help but let out a fake ‘ha ha’. They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking and finishing the rest of their food. Yuri checked his phone, scrolling through some missed messages from one night stands asking him for another round. “Yeah, like I’m gonna sleep with you again.” Yuri muttered under his breath. 

Once they were done chatting and eating, they left for the hotel. It was almost time for the club to start setting up, and Otabek would be able to get Yuri in early. Before stopping at the hotel, Yuri asked Otabek to stop at his place so he could pick a new outfit. The older man agreed and turned around to go to Yuri’s house.   
Yuri’s house wasn’t fancy, it was a small one-floor with a kitchen attached to the livingroom, a bathroom and his one bedroom. When they entered the door, Yuri’s cat ran up right to the door greeting them both. “Oh hello Potya, how’s my little baby?” Yuri said in a sweet voice, picking his cat up. “Potya this is Otabek, Otabek this is Potya my kitten.” Otabek wasn’t a huge cat person, but the ragdoll cat was pretty adorable. Yuri carried his cat around to the bedroom before setting him down on the bed. Otabek followed Yuri into his bedroom. It was mostly covered in tiger or cat print things, pictures of him and his cat, and a closet packed full of clothes, mostly black or tiger print. “Ugh, I need to go shopping soon.” Yuri muttered as he picked through the large amount of clothes on the rack and on the floor. Otabek on the other hand was a simple man who owned maybe ten shirts and three pairs of pants. Yuri finally picked out an outfit and started stripping in front of Otabek. The older man couldn’t help but stare as Yuri wiggled his butt into his tight black ripped up shorts. As he rolled up his black stockings, and clipped them to the garter belt that he was wearing. Finally, he put on a ripped at the back black tank-top and black choker. “Do I look good Beka?” Yuri asked, giving a little twirl to show off the back of his tank-top and how good his ass looked in the shorts. Otabek didn’t respond, he let his hands do it for him. While Yuri was turned around, Otabek drew his hand back and smacked Yuri’s ass, hard. Yuri let out a loud yelp and turned his head to look at Beka, he grinned. “You’re so kinky.” Yuri teases Otabek, who grabs Yuri by the shoulders and throws him on the bed. “Mm, gonna fuck me again Beka? I thought you didn’t have the stamina in you.” Yuri is on thin ice now, Otabek starts unbuckling his belt and loops it. “Over on your stomach, daddy’s gotta teach you a lesson for dressing like that.” 

“Why don’t you want me to dress like this? Is it because it makes you hard? Or is it because it makes you jealous? Thinking about all the guys who are going to be staring at my-“

Smack. 

Otabek hit Yuri’s inner thigh with his hand, leaving a splash of color on him. Yuri whined and got onto his stomach. Otabek put his belt down on the bed and pulled down Yuri’s shorts and underwear down to his knees. Yuri poked his ass up and wiggled it slightly before turning his head, to look right at his boyfriend. “You better eat me out after this-“

Smack.

The belt was cool, but Yuri’s ass turned hot and red at the first smack with it. “Fuck, Beka!”

“Shut that dirty mouth.” 

Smack.

Yuri spitted out ‘ow’s’ as the older man kept smacking his ass with the belt.   
‘What am I doing? Why am I doing this?’ Beka thought to himself, he couldn’t help it. He had always been into rough sex, but he never spanked anyone before.   
He stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of Yuri leaking all over his bed. Otabek was breathing hard from hitting Yuri constantly with his belt. “I want everyone to see who you belong to.” Beka stated, before leaning down to suck a dark mark onto his angel’s neck., before peppering the growing bruise with kisses. Otabek stopped kissing Yuri when he heard the sound of a tiger roaring. Otabek looked around, seeing that Yuri’s phone went off with a text message. “H-hand it to me..” Yuri asked, reaching his hand out to the side. 

He grabbed up Yuri’s phone before checking who the message was from, just to make sure it wasn’t important before he started devouring Yuri’s ass. 

From: Unknown name  
Body: I’m sorry about the other night, I overreacted. I’d like to see you again, I’ll make sure to take real good care of you. 

Otabek frowned, but then saw there was a picture attached to the message. He opened the picture to see it was a dick-pic from whoever was texting his boyfriend.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Who the fuck is who?” 

Otabek shoved Yuri’s phone in his face and he looked at the message. “Ugh, must be from the guy I slept with before you…I screamed out your name while I came and well..he wasn’t too happy about it. Just ignore it Beka.”  
“Do you seriously slut yourself around that much?” Otabek growled. “Mmm, yeah..but now I have you.”   
Otabek was pissed, his face was turning red from anger.  
“I’m not going to be a fuck toy for you to fuck a few times and leave.”   
Yuri turned back onto his back and sat up.

“Beka, Jesus I told you I love you..I mean it.” 

“Shut up. I’m not going to be used, not again.” 

Otabek grabbed up his belt and looped in back in before leaving Yuri’s room. “Beka wait!” The blonde quickly pulled his pants up and made his way to where Otabek was at the door. 

“Beka please, I love you! For fucks sake if I didn’t love you I would have left and not stayed to watch you sleep!” 

Otabek paused, his hand on the doorknob.

“I’m going to be late for work.” 

“Beka..” 

Yuri tried to stop him, but he was already on his bike by the time he got outside.

And with that, Otabek was gone.


	4. No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short! But I wanted to shoot out another one for you guys! <3 Enjoy!! Make sure to read all the tags ~

Yuri was heartbroken. He didn’t even bother going to the club that night, he just stayed and cuddled with Potya. He kept staring at the text message Dean sent him, that ruined his relationship with the older man. He was debating if he should text Dean back and just forget about Otabek. 

Fuck no.

Otabek was something else, someone else. He was different then all the other boys Yuri had slept with. He truly was in love with this man he hardly knew. Yuri opened up Otabek’s contact on his phone and texted him.

Meanwhile, Otabek was handing the DJ booth, with his deadpan expression. He didn’t hear his phone go off, but he did feel it vibrate in his pants. He had to forget about Yuri, he planned on drinking a lot after this shift. The boy was so perfect, but he wasn’t looking for a relationship, he was just looking for a quick one and done.   
Otabek thought back to the last time he thought he was in love.

It was with the first boy he had ever been with, when he was 17. They met at a concert and in fact really hit it off. They liked the same music and had many other things in common, plus it didn’t hurt that the boy was pretty. They went out to a quick drive-thru after the concert, and by midnight..were making out in the boys car. This was the first time Otabek had kissed another man, but that same night he realized he liked men…a lot.  
One thing led to another and they ended up having sex at the boy’s place, Otabek was extremely happy with where he was right now. His music career was going great, and now he had a man. He would have to comeout to his parents, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now. All he was thinking about was the boy’s soft sounds as he slept. 

The next morning, Otabek woke up before his partner, and made breakfast for the both of them. Otabek brought in the breakfast to his partner, and woke him up. “Hey I made-“  
“Why are you still here?”  
“…breakfast..”   
With that, Otabek was kicked out.

Suddenly Otabek was back at the DJ booth, luckily the mix hadn’t ended yet.   
He reached into his pants pocket and checked his messages. There were three.   
From: Yura   
Body: Beka, baby I love you. Please let me make it up to you.  
-  
From: Yura  
Body: I miss you, I miss having someone always with me. I’m sorry.   
-  
From: Yura  
Body: Please come by my house, let me explain at least. I love you Beka…  
-  
Otabek sucked in a breath, it was tempting to hit reply. 

But he didn’t. He couldn’t, not right now at least. Otabek changed the mix and dropped the bass a few times before he felt his phone go off again.

“Damn it..” Otabek muttered to himself, when he saw the message.

From: Yura  
Body: I know you miss me Beka…I miss you too…so much  
:One picture attached:

Otabek regretted opening it. It was a picture of Yura, his Yura. Wearing nothing but the shirt Yuri stole from Otabek. He was pulling it down past his lower half with one hand while the other one held up the phone to take the picture. Yuri’s lips were parted, and the caption on the picture was ‘Want this back..daddy?’  
Before Otabek could rather delete Yuri as a contact and block his number, or reply with ‘I’m going to wreck your ass’, his phone went off again.

From: Yura

Body: I don’t just want your cock, I want all of you. I want to touch you, make you mine. I want to know you inside out, I need you Beka…please forgive me..  
That’s it.

Otabek was done playing games. 

Otabek looked around, no one was near him, so he continued with his plan. 

He unzipped his pants a little, just enough to pull his erected cock out, and took a picture for Yuri. He quickly zipped up, it was painful to do, but he knew he would be with Yuri soon. 

He didn’t text anything, just sent the picture to Yuri with the caption ‘Sure you don’t just want my cock?’.  
Now it was Yuri’s turn to get hard as a rock. When Otabek texted him back, that was one thing. But when Yuri opened the messaging service, he saw the picture of Otabek’s thick cock, leaking and red at the tip. Yuri could also see the leather gloves Beka was sporting, which turned Yuri on even more. He tried to clear his mind before texting back. 

From: Yura  
Body: As much as I love that big cock, I love you and who you are even more.

Otabek blushed, please let this shift be over soon. He was painfully hard, his cock pitching a tent in his tight leather pants. 

From: Daddybek  
Body: Are we really sexting right now? I’m at work  
.  
Yuri didn’t care, honestly Otabek didn’t care either. He was mainly just asking for Yuri’s consent to get really dirty.

From: Yura  
Body: We sure are. Go to the bathroom quickly, call me.

Otabek was worried he would get fired for a mix ended and him not replacing it. But Otabek’s boner was telling him take the risk.   
Otabek changed the mix, it was a 10 minute long mix. He had that amount of time to get himself and Yuri off. He ran off to the near by bathroom and made sure no one was hiding in the stalls before going in one himself. He called up Yuri. 

“Hello?” Yuri picked up almost right after Otabek pressed ‘call’. 

“Hey..look I’m sorry. I overreacted big time. I’m just-“

“I’m sorry too Beka…I really do love you..I want to be your boy.” 

Otabek’s heart jumped happily out of his chest. “I want to be your boy too, my sweet Russian fairy.” 

“Hey! I’m a tiger not a fairy!” Otabek chuckled at how angry Yuri got after that sweet moment.  
“I got ten minutes, think we can do it?” Yuri scoffed. “I can make you cum in five minutes.” 

“Have I seen everything you can do?” The older man said, pulling his cock out of his pants and started to stroke. “Mm, not even close, big boy.”   
Yuri started to tease himself, playing with his covered nipples and twirling his hair on his finger while holding the phone between his head and shoulder. “Show me…talk to me Yura.” Otabek breathed out, he was so ready for what his boy could do.

“Are you touching your cock?” Yuri purred.

“Yeah, are you?” Otabek pictures his beautiful boy, sprawled on his bed. His long blonde hair spread across the pillows. “Mm, I’m just teasing myself right now…are you thinking about me?”

“Fuck, Yura..yes.”

“Tell me, in detail.”

Otabek took a breath, and kept fisting his cock. “Thinking about how good you take my cock, in both your ass and your mouth. How you cute you look with my cum all over your face. And how you looked in those fucking stockings..fuck Yura baby you look so beautiful..”  
Otabek groaned out that last part, he was swelling more in his hand. Just talking about Yuri made him rock hard. 

“Mmm, I’m so eager to get your cock in my mouth, in my ass, in my hands. I need you Beka...” Yuri slurred and trailed off. “Video chat me, I need to see you jerking off.”   
Otabek loved that idea, he clicked the small video camera in the corner of the screen, once it loaded, a picture of Yuri popped up. He was holding his phone up high, showing off almost his full body, just cutting off his knees and his eyes. His mouth was open and he was moaning loudly while he fucked himself with a toy. “Beka, show me..please.” Yuri drew out the ‘please’ and started whining. Otabek stopped staring for a second, to show Yuri his hand that was currently jerking his thick cock off.

“You like that Yura? You look so fucking hot, spread out for me like that. Fucking yourself with that toy. I love seeing that pretty hole, all stretched out for me. Perfect Yura, keep fucking that adorable little ass.” 

Yuri was, shocked…to say the least. Otabek wasn’t the most talkative person. But when with Yuri, sexually or not. He was more open, and himself. “Ohhh, Beka! I’m gonna cum so fucking hard for you daddy.” Yuri said through gritted teeth. “No, don’t cum. I want us to cum together.”   
“Yes, daddy, please I wanna cum with you. I wanna cum so fucking badly.”   
Now it was Otabek’s turn to be shocked, right to orgasm. 

“Cum, Yura. Now.” 

Yuri and Otabek came at the very same time, Yura’s moans were the sweetest. When off of his high, Otabek grabbed some paper from the bathroom and cleaned himself up, meanwhile, his boyfriend was breathing heavy and covered in his own cum.   
“Yura…I gotta go. I’ll be home to you soon.”   
Yuri didn’t respond, just nodded and blew a kiss to Beka.

“I’ll be ready~” 

With that, Otabek hung up the phone. 

He needed to get this shift over with.


End file.
